Bye Bye Baby
"Bye Bye Baby" is the ninth episode of the third season of Dance Moms. It originally aired on February 26, 2013. Synopsis Abby mourns the loss of her dog, Broadway Baby. When the girls and their moms choreograph a dance as a tribute, Abby is offended and chooses to let them improvise instead; but Abby does appreciate Melissa dedicating Maddie's dance to Broadway Baby... behind the other mothers' backs. Nicaya is disqualified in her native St. Louis, when her mother Kaya fights with the team — which also leads to a restoration of the friendship between Kelly and Christi. Competition Attended Xpression in St. Louis, Missouri on December 15, 2012.http://in10sity-dance.ticketleap.com/aldc-stlouis/http://www.xpressiondance.com/homepage.html Weekly Dances Nicaya Wiley Get Back Up Jazz Disqualified Summary Abby arrives late, and tearfully explains that Broadway Baby (her dog) has passed away at age sixteen. Kelly wonders why Paige and Brooke are on the very bottom of the pyramid. Mackenzie also is on the bottom, Kendall and Nia in the middle, Maddie on top again; Chloe is still suspended. Abby announces the group dance as "My Dream Will Be Your Dream," an epic love story that Abby thinks will cheer her up this week. Nia and Maddie are given solos. Abby notes they will be going to St. Louis, home of "Black Patsy" (Kaya Wiley). Abby begins working on the group number, but breaks down and starts to cry, and leaves for home. Kelly thinks she is taking her mourning for her dog too far. Melissa suggests having the girls create a big card for Abby. Jill suggests dedicating the dance to Broadway Baby; Melissa likes the idea; Holly and Christi thinks this is unwise, but choose to go along anwyay. Kelly and Christi still aren't talking. At home, Abby talks to her own mom, and explains how much Broadway Baby meant to her, and that she feels bad she was other peoples' kids when she passed away. A little later, Abby worries about also losing her mom, which is all she has left. Mackenzie asks if dogs go to heaven, and Kelly jokes that Abby would wish she went to hell so they could reunite. on the floor, the girls begin drawing up a large card meant to cheer Abby. Kelly finds out that Abby has made no plans to return to teaching. In St. Louis, Nicaya practices on her own solo. Kaya tells her daughter her dance is about struggle, and not to dance like a rich kid from Pittsburgh. Kelly doesn't like Nia dancing with a hat, since she already lost one friendship because of that same hat; Christi says that's not why she lost a friend, it was for telling her to go expletive herself, and the two resume arguing. Abby returns to teaching, and explains that nothing makes her happier than working with Maddie. She is later horrified by the changes the Moms have made to the group dance, and decides to let her dancers simply improv this performance. The team arrives in St. Louis, and have their first unpleasant encounter with Kaya. Nia and Nicaya perform their solos. When Maddie is done with her solo, the announcer states that the performance has been dedicated to Broadway Baby, and Kaya hands Melissa a tissue as she begins crying. Abby appreciates the dedication, and talks to Melissa about losing her dog. The other Moms confront Melissa on having Maddie do a tribute alone, without the rest of the group. Abby hugs Nia and Maddie in the dressing room. Abby thinks the group dance has no chance at winning. After the group performs, Kaya sits in the row behind Abby and Holly, and criticizes Nia's dancing, then criticizes Kendall. In a hallway, Kaya and Jill begin fighting as a crowd of younger dancers gather; Abby talks to the crowd, and distances herself from the incident. Christi and Kelly begin joking with each other about the incident. Prior to awards, an announcer apologizes for the fight in the hallway, and that Nicaya has been expelled from the competition. Nia wins an award for best costume, which Holly had made (and was criticizing.) Nia then finishes third for her dance, Maddie finishes first, and the group dance also finishes first. Abby hugs her dancers, and Christi and Kelly hug each other. The girls present the card they have made to Abby, and the episode ends with a tribute to Broadway Baby. Dialogue Trivia *'Pyramid:' **Maddie **Nia, Kendall **Mackenzie, Brooke, Paige *This marks the first time that the girls had to improv a group routine. *Mackenzie had a solo in this episode, but wasn't shown. *Mackenzie's solo was called "Earthquake" *Although only briefly shown, the appearance of Mackenzie's solo costume is extremely similar to the "Angels and Demons" costume from The Beginning of the End. It is possible that this is an actual costume from the dance that was made in her size when Mackenzie was originally in it before Ally took Chloe's place as an angel and Chloe took Mackenzie's place as a demon. *Maddie's "Showing You My Heart" costume is a re-used costume from "House of Love". It's an unaired group dance from Stealing the Show. *The group number that was originally scheduled to be performed in this episode will be performed in the next episode, along with the inclusion of Nick Dobbs. *Is has been said that Nicaya's best friend from dance died the day before the competition. Video Gallery Image Gallery To view the gallery for "Bye Bye Baby", click here. References Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:St. Louis Category:Missouri Category:Xpression Category:December Competition Category:Nia Solos Category:Mackenzie Solos Category:Maddie Solos Category:Solos Category:No Duets Category:No Trios Category:Jazz Category:Lyrical Category:1st Place Wins Category:3rd Place Wins Category:2013 Episodes